1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to protectors for fishing reels and particularly to protectors made from flexible material which can be wrapped around all or part of a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishing reels have numerous intricate parts and numerous moving parts. These reels are often exposed to the elements when they are not actually in use. Also the moving parts, e.g., a reel handle or a reel bail, can be accidentally moved or manipulated when the reel is not in use or the parts can catch on some other object. Hard case reel protectors are relatively expensive and relatively difficult to manufacture. They are also cumbersome for a fisherman or fisherwoman to carry around. Boxes such as those in which reels are initially sold cannot be used on a reel while the reel is mounted on a fishing rod. Also hard case protectors are generally not suited to protect a variety of reels which differ in size, type, and configuration.
There have long been unsatisfied needs for a simple, flexible, easily assembled, easily used fishing reel protector and for a reel protector which can accommodate a variety of different reels.